tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rage Within 3: Sorrow
Nothing to say. Just enjoy. Plot Wonderkat: Well Kevin just free-fell. Maria: I don't know why, but it's hilarious the way he broke through the window. Crazy: No. it isn't Maria. Just sayin. Claire. Let's just go find him. Sherry. Yeah. what if he causes chaos with the disease and loses his induction to the hall of fame? Tabby. He might be forever evil. Claire. Then let's go find him. All: Ok ( meanwhile ) Kevin: No one can stop me from the chaos I caused. Look it's a rat. Snaptrap. I'm glad I'm bringing back some totally good stuff that I stole to the headquarters. Kevin: hahaha, this gives me an idea.. Snaptrap. hmm. is there someone that's gonna do something painfull to me. Kevin: *Runs behind Snaptrap and plunges his face to the floor while running* Snaptrap: Ow. that hurt. Kevin: SHUT UP!!! *Ollie calls* Snaptrap: Hello. Ollie: It's me, boss. Snaptrap: Oh hey Ollie. I was bringing stuff home, but this mean cat just smashed me to the floor. Ollie: What did it look like. sir. Snaptrap: Well it was bald. I don't mean It's hairless. it's got brown fur, but it's got no hair. anyway. Red eyes, sharp teeth, a spiked collar, black long sleeved shirt with a skull on it, grey jeans, and black shoes. Ollie: Well it's about time to face a new T.U.F.F. agent. Snaptrap: Who is it? Ollie: Start calling it a he because it's Kevin Katswell, Kitty's brother and a highly profesionall cat. He's been in T.U.F.F. for 7 years now. Snaptrap: Well why hasn't he faced me for the past 7 years? Ollie: He's been dealing with The Chameleon alot at the time and he has faced Bird Brain some. He recently killed the scary logos. Snaptrap: Hmmm. I'm gonna go face him. Ollie: Ok, but I got to warn you. he's gotta disease that has made him angry. Snaptrap: It's ok. I'll be fine. *hangs up* Snaptrap: Stop right there. Kevin: I have NO right to stop. Snaptrap: Wow. You are really angry aren't you. Kevin: Yeah. DUUUH Snaptrap: Well I'll leave you alone while I cause chaos. Kevin: Wait did you say chaos? Snaptrap: Yes I did. Kevin: Can I join? Snaptrap: Really? Well ok I guess. *montage starts. Machine Head's Locust plays* *Both rob candy store* *both set mouse traps in alley and rats get hurt, but snaptrap is one of them. Kevin rolls his eyes* *Both throw water balloons at parkgoers* ( 6 minutes later ) *montage ends* Snaptrap: you are really good, Kevin. Kevin: Yes, yes I am. Snaptrap: How about you join D.O.O.M.? Kevin: I would like to join. Snaptrap: Great. ( back to agents ) Ralph: Is he around here? Crazy: I don't know. *Snaptrap calls through T.U.F.F. Mobile* Snaptrap: Hello there. agents. Dudley: What do you want this time, Snaptrap? Snaptrap: I got a new member. You may remember this guy. Anyway. Come on out and show yourself. Kevin: *shows self and evily laughs* Crazy: No, This can't be. Wonderkat: Oh no. Dudley: Kevin's evil now. to be continued... Category:Fan fiction